The Letter
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Prompt 1: Kieran gets a letter from his father (The Warden/Alistair/Loghain) Kieran receives a letter from Alistair after the events of "Stand on Ceremony". Morrigan reads it to make sure her son's heart won't be broken.


The envelope that arrived for Kieran was plain, sealed with the burgundy wax that most Fereldans used for their letters, and her son's name written in neat script on it. There was nothing particularly unusual about it, nothing that the Skyhold messengers would remark on. If not for the little foiled gold monogram partially hidden by the wax, no one would ever know it was from King Alistair. Morrigan stared at it, examining the seal to see if Leliana had steamed it open to read the contents first, because of course she would. There were no indications that the spymaster had gotten into the letter, for once. Perhaps she respected Morrigan and her son more than she let on.

"Do you mind, little man?" She looked at Kieran. Unlike her mother, she didn't want to intrude and dictate everything about her son's life.

He nodded to her, worry in his eyes. Morrigan allowed herself a moment of resentment. Fen'lath had welcomed Alistair and his brood to Skyhold, giving her son a taste of family life with siblings. He had met the man who sired him. If the letter was Alistair rejecting her son… But that would not be the Alistair she knew.

Morrigan broke the seal, unwrapping the encasing vellum, and unfolded the parchment contained inside.

 _Kieran,_

 _Right. Yes. Just know this is the first time I've been allowed to write my own letter since I was crowned. Mustn't let the king get inky fingers, or he might accidentally stab himself with his quill and die! Maker's breath… Anyway. I'm sure you can tell I don't really know what to say, so I'm just going with what I'm thinking. If your mother reads this, she'll probably roll her eyes and say I'm still an idiot. I don't think I've done so bad, even as an idiot. Ferelden hasn't burned down yet!_

Morrigan rolled her eyes, and muttered with a tiny smile on her face, "Idiot."

 _She will most likely read this, so hello, Morrigan. Your mother and I didn't get along during the Blight. I wouldn't even have called us friends, but… she saved my life. Gwyneth's too. I don't think you've met Gwyneth. You're named for someone important in her life, though, Kieran. I hope your mother told you that. Even though I can't say we got along, I respected her for giving us a choice to live. Meeting you, I know I made the right one. Any parent would be proud of you, and it's obvious how much your mother loves you. It's nice to see her in a softer light._

Morrigan snorted. She torment him endlessly for that the next time she saw him.

 _When I was your age, all I wanted, all I prayed for, was a family to love me and a place where I felt I belonged. I'm glad to see your mother has given that to you. Your sisters and brothers have that as well, but I feel sad that you don't have companions to play with regularly like they do. When this whole 'world is ending yet again' business is over, I'm hoping that you and your mother would accept my invitation to come and stay in Denerim for a short while. You could meet your youngest sister, Elissa, and play with your brothers and Moira again. Maker willing, Gwyneth will be there to meet you as well. I may not ever be worthy of being called Papa, but I would like to be worthy of being your father._

Morrigan folded the parchment for a second, holding back the tears in the corners of her eyes. He was still an idiot, but the blighted man was a kind, _good_ idiot.

 _While you're here, with your mother's permission, we can go through the royal kennels to see if any of the mabari pups bond with you._

Morrigan rolled her eyes and groaned. She didn't want to be inflicted with another drooling, flea-ridden mongrel!

 _Morrigan, stop rolling your eyes. You liked Hero in the end, and the pups are from his line. A mabari pup would be good company, as well when you go back to Orlais or wherever you end up next. While we will welcome any letters you see fit to send, and all of us will write if you want us to, there is no substitute for having someone there you can talk to and loves you unconditionally._

 _I'm not sure what else to write, other than I hope I can think of more to say to you if you do come to Denerim. I would like to get to know you better, and I hope you get to know your sisters and brothers better. Since we lost my queen, and Gwyneth went on her search to cure the Warden Calling, I find myself wanting to hold onto the family I have left as much as I can. That includes you now, Kieran._

 _Your father if you'll allow it,_

 _Alistair_

Morrigan handed the parchment to Kieran, taking the opportunity to wipe away her tears quickly. If Alistair ever found out he'd made her cry, she would never hear the end of it. Her son spread the parchment across his desk and read over the letter carefully, the serious expression he'd learned in Orlais never faltering. He reached the end, and pinched his dark brows, so like hers, into the expression Morrigan had seen on Alistair's face many times during the Blight when he was pondering over something.

"May we go to Denerim, Mother? I want to see my brothers and sisters."

"Are you sure, little man?" He nodded 'yes', amber eyes sparkling with hope. "Very well. When we are finished assisting Inquisitor Fen'lath, we will go to Denerim."

"And the mabari?"

" _That_ we will have to discuss more."

Crestfallen, Kieran stuck out his lower lip and mumbled, "Yes, Mother."

Morrigan sighed. She supposed she was going to have to get used to the thought of being accompanied by a stench-ridden, domesticated wolf, if it would keep Kieran happy.


End file.
